Lost and Found
by Azure-x-Roze
Summary: A single moment could change the future. A single word or gesture could cause unforeseen consequences which reach far and wide and cause the fate of the world to altered forever. However, perhaps fate has something else in store when Kagome encounters Inuyasha before he was pinned to the Goshinboku.
1. The beginning for a change

**A/N**: This thought always bothered me. Why is it, when Kagome jumped into the well it brought her to the Inuyasha forest 50 years AFTER Kikyo pinned him? What if it was just a couple of days before Kikyo pinned him to the tree? What would Kagome do? Second Inuyasha fic! Please be nice! No flames! Read and review! Arigatou!

**DISCLAIMER (For ALL chapters!): **'I cannot tell a lie!' supposedly said by George Washington, either way that statement is not correct for me! I CAN tell a lie, but in disclaimers I prefer not to as to not get sued by evil lawyers! (Did that make sense to any of you, coz it sure didn't make sense when I was writing it! Lol) So, I don't own Inuyasha, though it would make a nice b-day present! Plus I'm not making any profit by writing this story!

* * *

"Mom! I'm going back now!" fifteen year old Kagome Higurashi called over her shoulder to her mother, her yellow backpack masking the side of her face as she turned it slightly.

"Ok dear! I expect you back in a few weeks!" Korari Higurashi shouted to her daughter, her commands falling on deaf ears as Kagome was half-way to the well house by now.

"Damn door!" Kagome struggled with the door, when finally it opened. It felt strange walking around in a traditional kimono. Her mother suggested it since she never did like Kagome's uniform's skirt. It was too short for her likings, and plus the kimono suited her more.

"Anyways, you look so cute!" Korari had cooed at Kagome when she first put the floral pink kimono on.

"Yeah, I look cute alright" Kagome giggled when she remembered Hojo's face from when he came that morning. He was practically a drooling!

But Kagome had to admit, it was a pretty thing. It was pink, with white flowers in an intricate pattern. It had a white sash going through the middle near the bottom of her chest, and a white ribbon at the hem of her sleeves and kimono.

She snapped out of her trance-like state and jumped through the well. She was already a day late, and she knew what would happen if she stayed here any longer. Inuyasha would probably blow a gasket! She did not want to deal with an enraged hanyou at the moment. She didn't know why he always got so touchy. He would say it was because they had shards to hunt but, she couldn't help but think it was something else. Something more, to do with his emotions maybe?

'Argh! Inuyasha's so damn confusing!' Kagome glared at nothing in particular as the swirling time vortex of blue ceased and she felt solid, dirty ground beneath her sandals. She shouldered her yellow pack and began to climb out. She grumbled to herself about annoying hanyou's who were too hard to figure out the whole way up.

As she came out the other side, she felt refreshed. The air was so sweet back here in the feudal era. It just made her despise pollutants and toxics even more. She gazed at the setting sun, her eyes only lingering a moment before she began to move again towards the village, where no doubt, a certain fired up hanyou would be waiting.

'_Although you have to admit he looks pretty cute when he's angry or embarrassed' _a voice from deep inside Kagome's mind pointed out.

'Okay, where did that come from?'

'_From me stupid'_

'And me is who?'

'_Why, I'm your conscious! I tell you what you really think about things! Even though you may not like or be embarrassed by the truth'_

'Oh great! So basically I'm talking to myself?'

'_Yup! And I also know, you have a crush on our favourite red-clad, silver-haired, dog-eared hanyou' _the nagging voice said in a sing-song voice. Kagome turned beet-red.

'No I don't!' she denied fiercely, not knowing why she was denying the truth. Somehow, she already knew this battle was long lost.

She decided to pay a little visit to the Goshinboku because, for some reason she was compelled to go, and also because she would probably find Inuyasha there, the whole way her conscious singing only for her ears, '_you do, you do!'_ in an especially annoying voice.

When she reached the Goshinboku, she just stood and stared at the beautiful, big tree. For a second all thoughts about being a day late and an angry Inuyasha went out the window.

'Is I just me, or does it seem a tad bit smaller than I last remember' she wondered as she scanned the tree more carefully. She gasped as she realised something wasn't right. The mark from the arrow that had held Inuyasha trapped for fifty years wasn't there!

Her hand lightly grazed the spot where the arrow had been, caressing it absently as she stared into space, reminiscing the day she actually pulled the stupid, enchanted arrow out.

_**Flashback**_

_A fearful Kagome was pressed up against an awake Inuyasha._

"_Argh! It's crushing me!" Kagome screamed out through gritted teeth, clinging on tighter. Inuyasha suddenly spoke up._

"_Hey, can you … pull out this arrow?" he asked._

"_Huh?" Kagome looked up as Mistress Centipede tightened her hold on them._

"_Look, can you pull out this arrow or not?!" an aggravated Inuyasha asked impatiently._

"_I-I don't know" confessed Kagome as she reached for the arrow. Kaede jumped down from her steed in alarm._

"_Nay child! Once the arrow is removed, then Inuyasha will be free to destroy us all!" she cried waving her arm in a 'no' gesture._

"_Don't be stupid ya old hag! At least with me you've got a chance, whereas that thing's gonna eat you!" Inuyasha shouted in Kaede's direction as the demon growled._

"_And what about you?" he asked Kagome._

"_Are you ready to die yet?" he asked as she fought to pull herself higher._

'_I-I don't know what I should do but…' she reached up and grasped the arrow tight in her right hand._

'_But given the choice, I choose to…'_

"_LIVE!" she shouted the last part as she pulled the arrow out. A bright purple light shone and the arrow disintegrated._

"_It's gone!" Kaede cried out in shock._

"_My sister's spell vanished!" a purple light was emitting from the tree where the two were being crushed. As their vision cleared enough to see, Inuyasha began pulsing._

_**End Flashback**_

Kagome's flashback was interrupted as she heard a rustling from above and then silence. She looked upwards but there was nothing there, except a few leaves shaking from the after-math of whatever it had been.

'Something's not right' her miko senses had been growing and she was getting better at recognizing auras. This aura appeared to be Inuyasha's but something was strange about it. It wasn't quite the same. It seem younger?

'What the fuck is going on here?!' Kagome thought.

As her eyes trailed downwards, once again heading towards where the mark should have been, she sensed a presence behind her and twirled round to be faced with a gaping hanyou.

* * *

**A/N:** Well this was supposed to be a really long oneshot, but I've got more plans for it than I first thought! So this is a default chapter. Should I continue? I've already started Chapter 2. Although I'm sick, I felt up to posting this since Chapter 1 was done before I got sick so here ya go! Please review if you like it and want me to continue! No flames! R&R! Arigatou for reading! Ja ne! 


	2. Confused feelings and realisations

**A/N:** This too, was already practically written out! Thanks to people who reviewed! I feel a whole lot better and right now only have a small cold that won't stop me from writing! Hope you enjoy Chapter 2! Btw, let me remind you now, this is not an Inu x Kik story, but it's not a story where Kikyo's a bitch either. At least I don't think so, because it is the beginning. Lol…

**Ages:**

Inuyasha: 17

Kagome: 16

Kikyo: 17

Kaede: 8

* * *

**Go back a couple of minutes before Kagome jumped into the well…**

'I'm so damn, fucking bored!' Inuyasha traipsed through the forest, past the well, heading to the Goshinboku. He didn't know why, but he was very attached to that tree. He peered into the braches as he came to a stand-still.

'There's nothing to do around here, and peculiarly enough, demons these days have been scarce' Inuyasha thought. Something strange was going to happen soon. He just knew it! He couldn't shake the feeling off that something or the other would happen today, and soon.

He leapt up into the tree, onto the highest branch, and lay with his back to the ginormous trunk, leaning on it as he watched the sky changing colour slowly. It was near sunset and the sky was changing from blue to pinkish, orangey hues.

He began to contemplate his changing thoughts about the miko Kikyo.

'I'm only after her for the jewel…right?' he was surprised at him-self.

'A-am I starting to get soft towards the stupid miko?' he was very confused by his wavering thoughts. He shook his head in denial. His barriers couldn't be that weak! Could they?

Ever since Inuyasha had lost his mother, he had built stone walls around his heart, never letting anything, or anyone in this case, get too close. He would just end up hurting them or them hurting him.

He was a half-breed, an out-cast. Something humans and demons alike despised to their very essence.

In his mind, he thought he wasn't meant to be loved. The only person who had ever loved him, or even remotely liked him or touched him had been his mother. She was the only human ever to touch him. So far anyways, not that he thought anyone else ever would. No youkai had ever been near him as he was despised because of his human blood by them. And vice versa with the humans.

He thought about his growing bond with Kikyo. She was getting too close to him for his likings, but if he wanted the Shikon no Tama, he would just have to suck it up and deal with the out come. Whatever it may be. Weather it was disastrous or perfect wasn't his fault, whatever might happen.

His thoughts were interrupted as he smelt Kikyo nearby. But something was off with her scent. It seemed like her scent though it didn't feel like it was her scent.

Then he saw her, stepping into the clearing wearing a kimono, but not her usual priestess garb. It seemed like something in-between.

He had to admit, she looked like a goddess, in that pink and white floral kimono. He wasn't blind. It fitted her perfectly and showed off some of her perfect curves.

It was pink with an intricate design of white flowers on it. Her hair was let loose around her shoulders, curling around to frame her nicely tanned face. Something was off about her though. It wasn't just her scent, but also her appearance. She looked partially the same except for her hair and the fact she seemed a little younger than the Kikyo he knew.

'Thought her hair was straight' the red-clad hanyou blinked in confusion. He decided to take a closer look. He jumped down from his branch and stared at her, his mouth wide open. She was even more stunning up close.

Her hand was raised, lightly touching the enormous trunk of the startlingly young but big tree. She looked upwards at the branch he had last occupied as the leaves rustled, catching her attention. Her eyes trailed downwards again, hair swaying in the breeze.

Suddenly, she whipped round, coming face to face with Inuyasha, who couldn't quite seem to get his jaw off the ground.

"I-Inuyasha?" she sighed in relief.

"Oh good! I thought it was a demon" she turned around again, viewing the tree, her gaze burning holes into it, pretending not to have noticed Inuyasha's facial expression while her face welcomed a blossoming blush.. He heard her mumbling to her-self. Things like, 'Where's the mark?' and 'Why am I blushing?' came out once in a while, the latter more soft-spoken.

Inuyasha smirked as the blushing statement registered. He walked closer, but not too close for discomfort. He knew she felt him, one, because he was quite close, and two, because she was a miko and should be able to sense aura's.

"Hey Kikyo" the girl froze stiff when he said the name. Inuyasha didn't notice her apparel or the fact she had tears making slow tracks down her face. She was amazed Inuyasha didn't smell them right off the bat.

'Why? Why Inuyasha?' she asked herself.

'Why do you always think of her?' the girl thought sadly, looking forlornly at the silver-haired hanyou whom she liked a lot, maybe even loved.

'Is she so much more important to you than I?' she lowered her head as she remembered all the times he'd run off to Kikyo, leaving her and the others. She would get jealous each time.

A bit like when Inuyasha got jealous when Kouga would come to claim her. The thought brought a small smile to her face, but it wasn't enough. The tears still kept coming. She tried wiping the tears discreetly so as to not alert Inuyasha with her sleeve. But of course, it was a futile attempt and didn't work.

His hand reached out and grabbed her chin gently. When he saw her chocolate brown eyes swimming with unshed tears, he looked taken aback for a moment. He had a sudden urge to wipe them away and hurt whatever or whoever caused them, not knowing his words and mistake of identity were the cause of her pain.

She let loose those tears as she saw all the emotion in his eyes, thinking it was directed at Kikyo, all of it, even the one she couldn't quite identify. She didn't once think that Kikyo had never caused these emotions, but here she came and caused them in a heartbeat. Of course Inuyasha was thinking she was Kikyo, but these emotions had never happened near the real Kikyo before.

Inuyasha himself was perplexed but decided to think about it later, when he had the time and this girl whom he thought Kikyo, wasn't crying. He was a little flustered by all the emotions both of them were displaying, so he went back to his play-it-safe rude attitude. It might give them both some comfort, since seeing an Inuyasha with feelings in the open was just as strange as Naraku in a tutu, starring in swan lake!

It may not have been a regular occurrence but, on occasion, it was possible. The compassionate Inuyasha that is, not the Naraku in a tutu, which would be completely insane, but quite hilarious.

(**A/N:** Imagine Naraku in a mini tutu, prancing around playing Swan Lake! XD)

"Oi Kikyo, I was going to ask why aren't you wearing your normal priestess garb but, a better question would be, why are you crying?" this only made her cry harder, not louder for they were silent tears, but the question did nothing to stem the flow. On the contrary, it made them flow more like a rapid river.

The girl shook her head and wrenched free of his gentle grasp. Mumbling a small 'I'll see you later Inuyasha' she turned tail and ran through the forest, towards the village, picking up her long forgotten yellow backpack along the way, her fingers barely clasped around it.

'Should I go after her?'

'Nah, besides the villagers won't accept me coming onto their terrain' he wasn't welcome in that village, even if Kikyo was his acquaintance

'What is that strange thing' he thought after thoughts of pursuing her were put a damper on. He looked at the strange back barely hanging onto her fingers as she hurried away.

'Strange' he looked at her figure until it turned into a blur of pink, and then vanished from view.

He leapt back into the tree to brood some more on these new turn of events an what to make of them.

* * *

Kagome ran. Ran from Inuyasha and the feeling's bursting to come forth. They always say you can't run from your problems, but what's the harm in trying? She ran towards the village, to where hopefully Sango would be. The girl had become like a sister to Kagome. And right now, she needed a person to confide in, more specifically she needed Sango. 

As Kagome neared the village, what she saw made her stop cold. Kikyo and a small girl in a yellow kimono were walking through the village towards the shrine steps. But what shocked her was the whole Shikon no Tama was around Kikyo's neck.

As they disappeared near the top of the steps, she approached a villager and politely asked where she could find Kaede.

"You are looking for little Kaede?" asked the confused villager. Although Kagome was confused by the 'little Kaede' part, Kagome nodded in confirmation, the villager not getting a clear view of her face because her curly black hair was in the way.

"She be with her older sister, high-priestess Lady Kikyo" he pointed towards the top of the shrine steps.

'Oh no! Please no!' she thought desperately. She looked around herself. The village looked pretty much the same.

'Anything but what I think is going on!' she pleaded. She thought back to Inuyasha and why he might've called her Kikyo.

'This must have been why!' and she realised the un-identifiable emotion she'd seen in his eyes had been something in-between love and like. But was it meant for her or Kikyo? She still couldn't be sure of that fact.

"Thank you" Kagome replied, while cautiously, slowly turned her head to look at the villager whom she'd been speaking to.

The man looked something like somewhere along the lines of in awe and petrified, as he looked back and forth between the shrine steps, where Kikyo had disappeared with minituare Kaede and Kagome's face. After a couple more looks at the shrine, and then Kagome, he fainted, not able to take the shock or surprise of the possibility of there being more than one Kikyo. Kagome's face paled considerably as the weight of the situation sunk onto her already laden shoulders.

Her fears having been confirmed when the villager fainted dead-away when he got a clear view of her face, Kagome's mouth set in a firm, thin line, and her full pink lips were barely visible as her mouth was set into such a small, crease.

'So I'm in the past, and I don't mean the past I'm familiar with' Kagome thought grimly. She went up to a different villager and asked if she could borrow their bow and some arrows. She would need some protection as the Shikon no Tama of this time frame was complete, which made this time more dangerous and more prone to attacks.

She peered down at her own shards of the jewel as she hiked towards the nearest spring, which happened to be hers and Sango's favourite. They would always bathe here, and most, no all time's Miroku would get caught peeking or being his usual perverted self just looking for trouble in the worst places.

'Hasn't really changed much in the future' she observed as she surveyed the hot springs and many rocks where she and Sango would usually come to bathe at, a couple of decades into the future. She laid out her school uniform on a nearby rock; ready for wearing when she came out, and stripped, leaving the kimono and sandals next to it.

She dived in and ducked under water, coming out up to the surface after a minute, only her head, neck and shoulders peaking out of the warm water. The tendrils of water leaked past her face onto her bare shoulders and into the water. She sighed and decided to think about her situation while leaning against a nearby grey, speckled boulder, not knowing a certain hanyou was nearby.

* * *

**A/N:** And on that note, I leave off! Hehe! Yay, I met my deadline, which was today if you'd looked at my profile. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! 

Thanks to, **minipower**, **Emerald-Words **and **panda 1-0-1** for reviewing! Thanks guys!

Don't for get to R&R please! At least 5/6 more reviews would be great! 4 at the most for an update please! Arigatou minna! Ja ne!


	3. What now? Edited version!

**A/N:** Hey peeps! I'm back with the next chapter! I was wondering when I would actually start on this…and now I finally have because, school's stating in about 3 days and I decided to get some writing done! I'm sorry because I could've gotten this chapter out sooner but I was just too lazy! And I'm not really proud of this chapter so I'm warning you now it might be a little boring or act as a filler chapter, whichever, but that's just my opinion. Don't take it seriously. I'm seriously hoping to complete this story soon, sad ne? Enough of my talking and rambling! Go read and please review if you liked it and want Chapter 4!

---

**Disclaimer:** Do you think I own it people? If you answer yes…well let's say I'm speechless and don't really have anything to say to you. Any characters you don't recognize are mine, so don't take them without asking - unless they're in the series and you just haven't seen or remembered them - though I doubt I'll have any.

---

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

'_Sub-conscious thoughts_'

'"Thoughts and speech at the same time"'

---

**A/N2:** Hey guys! This is the edited version so you have to read it! I changed quite a few things so you have to READ it! The next chapter will be out soon! And before I forget, REVIEW! Please!

* * *

Kagome slid into the hot springs, mulling over what she had to do next, and thinking about the time period she'd gotten herself into. 'More like what I've gotten my self into' she groaned mentally. As thoughts ran feverishly through her mind some popped out, more important than the others. As she saw more and more of them, the only thing left in her mind were three words: 'this is so NOT good!' Shaking her head to clear it of most thoughts, she started focusing on the more important one's one at a time.

'So, things I have to go over that I already know about my situation' Kagome thought to herself, 'well for one thing, I'm in the past before Kikyo pinned Inuyasha to the Goshinboku.' Kagome was kind of surprised that she came back to this time, instead of where she should be, fifty years into the future from now. 'Ok, that would be the understatement of the month; I'm actually shocked since the well's never done this before so I have no experience of this.'

A sudden thought occurred to her as she gasped out loud. "Does that mean I can stop her from pinning Inuyasha to the tree?" she asked herself, but then she shook her head. "Of course I can stop her, but I'm not sure how much history will alter by me doing so" she slapped her forehead as she unexpectedly realised she was talking to herself. "But who cares! I get a chance to change history!" she grinned as she looked around furtively to make sure no one had seen her, and unexpectedly she looked right into a piercing golden gaze looking straight at her from nearby.

Suddenly, Kagome felt very, very exposed. 'Well duh! I'm naked!' she thought as she turned bright red, 'wait, why is he here and watching me in the first place?' she stopped to try and tried to think of a reason but couldn't. She grabbed a fluffy pink towel from near her, and wrapped it firmly around herself and climbed out of the hot spring carefully, so as not to slip and hurt herself. Her left eye started twitching though she didn't feel it, as she was too flustered and embarrassed and thinking of sitting Inuyasha deep, deep into the hard ground! Just then she remembered that this wasn't the Inuyasha she knew with the subduing rosary, and she couldn't sit him fifty-feet deep. Her Inuyasha wouldn't ha…

'Wait did I just call him MY Inuyasha?' she asked herself.

'_Yes you did!'_ said a voice triumphantly.

'Oh not you again' Kagome groaned mentally.

'_Hey is that any way to greet an old friend?'_ replied the voice, pretending to be hurt and offended.

'Since when are we friends?' Kagome asked sarcastically.

'_Since I said, and don't go changing the subject missy! You forget, I know all there is to know about you!' _her sub-conscious said smugly. '_And so I also know you're feelings for him, which I might add, I've been pointing out all along!'_ the voice pointed out mockingly. Kagome ignored the voice as she searched through her bag for her very own kimono that miko's wore, which she was sure she packed, as she had decided she would be wearing that for the while she is in this time frame.

'Ah here it is!' she thought victoriously as she pulled out the cherry red hakama and pure white kimono shirt of her priestess garb. 'You know, I could develop and or complete my miko training some more while I'm here' she started to go over what she still needed to learn or improve on.

'_Hello! Are you even listening to me?!'_ the voice demanded. _'Excuse me, but I don't like being ignored!'_ it mentally shouted at her. Kagome - apparently ignoring the person or voice inside her head - got dressed rather quickly, as she had not forgotten about Inuyasha.

'I wonder what the Inuyasha I know is up to' she wondered. 'Probably gone after me into my era' she thought dryly 'wouldn't be the first time.' Something just came into her head, 'that reminds me, I have to check the well to see if I can still travel through the well.'

**0-0-0-0**

**When Kagome came out of the hot spring…**

Inuyasha, who was still watching, also turned a lovely ripe, tomato red and he turned away as one of Kagome's brows started twitching. 'For some reason I don't think I want to know what her temper is like' he thought as he heard her getting dressed. He thought about what he heard her say to herself. 'What did she mean by, she get's 'a chance to change history,' what could that mean?'

He turned around when he thought it safe but he was mistaken as she was only rummaging through her big yellow thing wearing nothing but a towel. The blush remained clear as ever as he turned away quickly, so as not to get caught staring. This time he turned around when he was absolutely sure she had changed into something. He saw her picking up her yellow thing and a quiver of arrows and a bow, and heading into the surrounding forest. He followed her silently, but he knew she knew he was there and following her.

"Are you stalking me?" she asked playfully as she continued onwards, smiling over her shoulder. Inuyasha blushed but turned away even though her back was to him.

"Of course not" he replied indignantly, 'why do I blush sometimes when I'm around her?'. He knew she had rolled her eyes at some point in his sentence.

"Sure" she drawled, while elongating the syllable's on purpose just to tease him slightly. "By the way, I'm not Kikyo" she added as she remembered he mistook her for who she was the reincarnation of "and about earlier, forget it ever happened" she said awkwardly.

Inuyasha's mouth formed the single word 'oh' as he looked at her. "Figures, Kikyo isn't as pretty" he muttered to himself, and then realising what he said turned slightly pink. "What's your name then?" he asked, trying to cover up his slip-up.

At first she kept moving but stayed silent, a slight blush still prominent on her face. Ten minutes later she spoke again, "Keiko" she whispered, knowing he would hear her with his keen hearing.

**0-0-0-0**

(**A/N:** Something you should know: whenever Inu says Kags' name he'll say Keiko but when I write Kags' name in paragraphs, I'm gonna write Kagome.)

Kagome said the first name that popped into her head after a good ten minutes. "Keiko" she whispered after thinking about it for a while. She kept walking, not looking back to see whether he was following or not, when she already knew he was. She walked further until she came to a clearing. She put down her bag in a corner and slung the quiver of arrows further up her shoulder as it slid down by the movement.

Getting her bow ready, she focused on a point on a tree some ways away and shot. It fired true to its mark. 'Cool, I think I'm finally getting the hang of this archery thing' she thought, 'either that or that shot was on pure luck.' A rustle indicated Inuyasha entering the clearing watching her silently from a different tree behind her. She did this with the rest of the arrows until she used them all up, all of them imbedding themselves into the spots she wanted them to. 'Ok, so it's more likely I'm getting better at aiming' thought Kagome brightening up.

Eventually, as she was finishing up with her last arrow, Inuyasha got bored watching her silently. So, wanting to have something to do, he decided to entertain himself by hanging upside down on a branch like a bat. After a while he started swinging himself closer towards her so he could poke her in the side.

On his seventh poke Kagome lost her concentration as now she was TRYING to meditate. Keyword: trying. When she lost her concentration she rounded on Inuyasha who was looking at her, amusement written across his face. As she ranted, he compared her abilities to Kikyo. 'Kikyo could probably do that' he surmised. Her next sentence caught his attention.

"Why were you poking me in the first place?" she asked him stiffly.

Inuyasha shrugged. "I was bored and tormenting you seemed like fun." Kagome rolled her eyes at him. Inuyasha locked eyes with her and suddenly said, a little harshly "why do you care?" She took on a questioning gaze, their eyes still transfixed on the others.

'Ok, where did that come from?' she thought. "What are you talking about Inuyasha?" she asked him.

"I mean, why do you care" he said it as if it was an obvious thing.

Kagome sighed. "I mean Inuyasha, what do you mean, 'why do I care'? Care about what?" Kagome asked exasperatedly.

He broke eye contact with her. Then a way of explaining occurred to him, "aren't miko's brought up to kill youkai and hanyou's on sight?" he asked her sullenly.

"That wasn't the way I was brought up!" she shouted "and neither is everyone else!" she shouted again, remembering Sango, Miroku and Kaede. Inuyasha gave her a look. Calming down she faced him properly, "look Inuyasha, I bet you in a couple of decades you'll find not all humans look at youkai and hanyou's as though they are evil, I assure you that." Next she explained why, "my mother taught me that all living beings should be treated equally." She looked him in the eye. "And I completely agree with her" she said her eyes softening. Then they hardened on her next sentence, "I only kill, hurt or harm in any way if the person has done wrong."

She said all of this with an understanding, gentle smile on her face, though it turned grim as she mentioned killing or injuring a living, breathing thing. But, as she spoke the next words her eyes softened considerably "and Inuyasha, I do, I do care about you, even though we just met" she added, remembering it was true for him, smiling gently at him, understanding what he'd meant to ask her the first time. "You haven't given me a reason to attack you, so I'm not" she pointed out.

'"Not to mention your ears are way too cute!"' Kagome said under her breath, remembering when she first saw him she had massaged his ears while he was 'sleeping.' Even though Kagome said it quietly, he still heard her clearly. He smirked devilishly at her, fangs poking out. She blushed profusely when she realised she'd said that out loud and unfortunately (or fortunately, depends on how you look at it) he heard her.

"Think my ears are cute eh?" he put on his personally huge cocky grin. Inuyasha didn't know what it was about this girl but, he trusted her, and that was very surprising since it took him a long time to open up to people of the opposite sex, or anybody else for that matter.

'Oh kami, as if his head wasn't swollen enough already!' Kagome thought but she decided to try something. "So what if I do?" she countered. Inuyasha froze and began sniffing the air. "What is it Inuyasha?" but her question was answered when she felt a demon aura getting stronger and stronger by the minute as it came closer. They waited with baited breath until a giant centipede broke through the trees. "NO WAY!" Kagome cried. As the centipede came to a stop in front of her, Kagome looked at it disdainfully. "Mistress Centipede?" Kagome asked.

"Who want's to know?" the giant youkai shrieked in its overly high-pitched voice. The centipede suddenly sensed a lot of power in the air, mainly coming from Kagome. "You!" it shrieked, "you have the jewel I have been searching for!"

Kagome's jaw couldn't seem to get off the ground because of the irony of it all 'but; then again,' she remembered, 'this IS the past.'

"What's the matter Keiko? She isn't that big and won't be too hard to beat, or are you in shock?" Inuyasha asked sceptically as he dropped down from his tree to stand next to her.

'Keiko? Oh right, he thinks that's my name' Kagome remembered. "It's not that" she said to answer his question, 'no, it's just I'm having déjà vu' Kagome thought wryly.

"And what did she mean when she said you have the jewel?" Inuyasha asked her, eyeing her suspiciously. Kagome's hand instinctively went up to her neck, her eyes widening to the size of dinner plates, or just about.

"She's probably not right in the head!" Kagome laughed nervously, 'I forgot about the shards!' She thought frantically, 'the stupid, greedy, monsters could come after me as well as Kikyo in this time!' She remembered Inuyasha's question, "everybody knows Kikyo's the one who protects and has the jewel" Kagome waved him off, not remembering that he could smell her nervousness.

Inuyasha's suspicions grew slightly more at her answer 'So this is something else a little off about her.' He also noted she didn't call Kikyo: Lady Kikyo or Kikyo-sama like most of the people around here called her.

Kagome started focusing her energy into her bow as she notched an arrow, "let's see how many arrows this over-grown worm needs" and she launched an arrow aiming for the youkai's heart. Sadly, it didn't hit the mark. Instead it hit the giant centipede's left eye. Mistress Centipede went on a rampage shrieking so loudly it hurt Kagome's ears, but the sound was worse for Inuyasha's extra-sensitive ones.

"You were supposed to hit her in the heart!" Inuyasha shouted, "are you a miko or not?" His ears twitched again, reminding him of the painful sound, 'damn that hurts.'

"I am thank you" Kagome bit back crisply, "I just need more practise" she whispered in-audibly to herself. "An arrow should do the trick then, un-less I miss again, then you should get rid of her with one swipe of your claws" she picked up her bow again, shouldering her quiver full of arrows. She aimed again, then fired. It hit just right above the heart but wasn't enough to kill it. Kagome sighed.

He flexed his claws to show that he would do it. "Your turn" she said, walking over to a rock and sitting down to watch. "I'll be over here" she said indicating the rock she was seated on, a small pout on her face.

Mistress Centipede made for Kagome, brandishing her claws near the girl's neck while Kagome sat there, concentrating on trying to make a barrier. She hadn't had a lot of luck with them in the past. Just as Mistress Cetipede made it to her, a wavering pink barrier went up and the centipede was pushed back, giving Inuyasha enough time to attack it. "Sankon Tesso!" Inuyasha grinned wolfishly and with a swipe of his claws the youkai was gone. "So what are you up to now?" he asked Kagome as she closed her eyes and sat up straighter on the rock.

She cracked open one eye. "I'm trying to meditate" she said it as if it was very obvious and closed her eye again. "It's what I was trying to do before you decided to poke me for fun" she sniffed.

He grinned at her. "And the point of that is…?" he asked her, not seeing any point in it.

She rolled her eyes at him; although she had her eyes closed she knew that he knew she did. "It helps our power flow much better" she replied, "or at least, that's what Miroku and Kaede said to me." "You can stay just don't poke me again" she told him, "unless you get bored again, but, this time, go away or at least don't poke me!" she added as an after-thought, cracking a grin. He rolled his eyes too, but nonetheless he sat and waited patiently, or not too patiently, for thirty seconds later he was bored, once again.

"I'm bored" he complained about a minute later, just as Kagome accomplished a small part of meditation. Some of her power started to flow around her but it wavered as Inuyasha kept complaining and deterring her concentration.

She growled at him as she opened her eyes, but amusement resided there, twinkling in her eyes. "You can't sit still or be quiet for even one minute can you?" she asked rhetorically.

"No, not really" he grinned.

"Very funny, it was a rhetorical question baka" she said dryly, "you know, I almost had it, almost" she muttered, emphasising the almost as she stood up, getting ready to leave the clearing.

"Where're you going?" Inuyasha queried.

"To get firewood?" she tried. In truth, she was heading towards the well to see if she could go home to her era, and then jump back to see if she would land back here or, where Inuyasha was probably tearing out his long, silver locks waiting for her. No, scratch that last part, Inuyasha wouldn't be waiting, he would be searching for her, maybe even causing mayhem, in her era. 'Yeah' thought Kagome, 'that seems a little more likely' she thought with a roll of the eyes.

"Right" he cocked his head to the side, a gesture that she deemed absolutely adorable. He raised an eyebrow at her. "No really, where are you going?"

"Why?" Kagome asked him. "Thinking of following me all the way there?" she grinned playfully at him. Before he had a chance to reply she said "nothing, I just needed to check something out" she turned toward the well, "I'll be back soon, don't worry about me."

"I wasn't" he murmured audibly as he jumped into a tree and lay down on a branch, lazily swinging one foot.

"Sure you weren't, I believe ya" Kagome smiled inwardly, finding out and knowing he really did care about her meant a lot. 'Though it's weird he's opening up so soon to me' she admitted in her mind. She smirked at him over her shoulder at him as she headed to the infamous Bone Eater's Well. Hopefully this experiment would help her answer some more of her questions. 'Like how I got here is a good one to start with.'

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you're happy with this chapter! I think this is turning into an Inu x Kag don't you? I have some new ideas for this fic. I'm sorry, this would've been up sooner but my net connection was down. Hope you liked it! And if you did, review! I'm gonna go work on the next chapter, but if you want the next chapter, review! Please! Thanks if you do! Ja ne!

Thanks to the following for reviewing White Ravyn, jessenia14, Crystal, SaR bEaR rOkZ jOkZ, Emerald-Words, minipower and 5redroses.

**A/N2:** This is the version I've just edited. Thank you to Twilight-Phantom66 for pointing out some mistakes. Also, people who put this story in their faves or on story alert, please also review! Thanks! Ja ne!


	4. Inuyasha x2!

**A/N:** It's only been about a day and I'm working on the next chapter! I'm on a roll! Well not really. Oh well go read blah, blah, blah…

**A/N2:** Well as you can see I'm not really on a roll. This chapter would have been up ages ago if life didn't interfere and I wasn't stuck with writers block for all my fanfics. Here is that update surprisingly on X-mas day! Lol!

-----

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it people so don't think about suing me and I'm not writing this for profit. I'm not gonna do anymore disclaimers so this will e for all chappies!

-----

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

'_Sub-conscious thoughts_'

'"Thoughts and speech at the same time"'

**0-0-0-0**

**Sengoku Jidai, with Inuyasha, Miroku & Shippou…**

"Inuyasha, do not fret, Kagome should be coming back soon" Miroku tried to calm the impatient hanyou.

"I don't think he's listening Miroku" Shippou said to the monk as Inuyasha made his way out of the hut. A mischievous smirk appeared on the kit's face. 'This comment will earn me a bump for sure but it'll be fun to see his reaction' Shippou thought, "Inuyasha probably can't wait to see Kagome so he's going to go fetch her."

_BANG!_

'"I knew it"' burbled Shippou, now sporting a large red bump. He watched a pink-faced Inuyasha leave the hut with swirls in his eyes. Shippou could almost feel him roll his eyes at him as he left through the bamboo door.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the kitsune as he stated he was going for a walk. In truth he was going to the Well. He didn't know why he didn't go before even though that was what he usually did. 'She better be ready'' he growled mentally. He reached the Well soon enough and jumped in, the familiar blue light and sensation.

He jumped out of the time-travelling Well and made his way out of the Well House towards Kagome's room. Leaping onto her sill, he slid open her window. Kagome wasn't there so he sniffed to determine how long she was gone. It hadn't been long, but then, where is she? Her door opened as her mother came in carrying the laundry.

"Oh, Inuyasha! I didn't see you there!" Korari smiled at him. "Are you here for Kagome?" at his nod her expression turned confused. "You just missed her by a few minutes, she should be in Sengoku Jidai" Korari said, a worried expression settling onto her face.

"She definitely wasn't there" Inuyasha jumped onto the sill, preparing to jump off of it. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he was definitely worried.

"Find her won't you?" Korari whispered.

He nodded and jumped off, heading towards the Well house. He jumped into the Well, his thoughts swirling on the whereabouts of Kagome. He would never admit it to anyone directly, but he did care for the girl. He just wasn't completely sure or ready to know if he loved the raven-haired teen.

Jumping into the Well, the sole thought of finding Kagome on his mind, the familiar blue light surrounded him. As it faded, he jumped out and surveyed his surroundings.

'That's odd' Inuyasha thought. 'There aren't many scents near the Well, well not unless you count Kagome's and even then, hers is faint' his nose twitched, "too faint" he said mainly to himself.

His nose suddenly picked up the scent of a weak but sneaky youkai. It happened to be in the direction Kagome's scent was strongest. 'Kagome!' he headed in her direction.

**With Kagome…**

(**A/N**: I'm going to call the Inuyasha Kagome knows Inuyasha and the Inuyasha from the past, past, Yasha.)

'The Well's never been this far before' Kagome thought as she kept on walking towards the Well. 'Wait, didn't I already pass that tree' Kagome was confused, '"it's like the forest is on a tape loop"' she thought aloud.

She heard a snicker not too far away. Realisation dawning that it was the work of an illusion demon she tried to concentrated on where the mischievous aura was emanating from.

Something red and silver flashed by Kagome's face. Her eyes widened in surprise as she saw Inuyasha leap from tree to tree heading towards the weak illusionary demon. He grinned roguishly, as he sliced through the weak youkai, slicing him easily.

"So what did you get your-self into now Kagome" Inuyasha asked her sarcastically.

"B-but…" she looked back and forth from where she came and had left Yasha. She groaned. "Ugh, this is just too much" she sat down on a nearby boulder.

"What's up Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, squatting next to her, with the barest hint of genuine concern in his voice. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Uhh I mean, why the hell did you stay in your time for so long?!" he tried to hide his concern.

Kagome giggled but stopped abruptly. "I-Inuyasha?" Kagome asked uncertainly, peering at him through her lashes, as if to discern it was really the first Inuyasha she ever knew. "Are you the Inuyasha I'm supposed to know?"

"Of course it's me!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Why wouldn't it be?" he asked curiously, "and what the hell do you mean by supposed to know?"

. She started to speak, "we-ll…" she trailed off.

Now Inuyasha was worried. Although, he would never show he was, he was worried internally. "Kagome?" slipping into worried-but-not-showing-it mode, if there was such a thing.

Kagome sighed. There was no way working around his question, so she launched into a short monologue of what had happened so far. Inuyasha recognized some bits but on others he was a little lost. This worried Kagome. She really didn't want to create a time paradox.

Unfortunately, she also heard Inuyasha whisper "I can change the past now?" to himself.

"No Inuyasha" Kagome interrupted him. "You don't get it do you?" At this he looked angry.

"Well would you be so kind to explain?" he snapped impatiently.

She sighed hating herself for her next words. "I-if Kikyo doesn't d-die, I won't be born, and you won't meet me or the others ever" Kagome whispered almost in-audibly. She didn't mention she had thought of it too.

Inuyasha felt his heart throb painfully in his chest at the thought of never having met Kagome. It just wouldn't feel right.

"In fact Inuyasha, I was heading over to the well to see if I could get back home" she explained. "Also I knew you'd be in a fit worrying about me" she added sheepishly.

Inuyasha coloured a bit at her words. "I was not worried" he denied defiantly. Kagome was strongly reminded of the Inuyasha of this time. She giggled silently.

"And I'm a flying pig" she muttered sarcastically under her breath.

Of course he heard and bristled slightly but chose not to comment. Instead he got up and brushed himself down and headed towards the Well. "Well, are you coming or not?" he asked over his shoulder.

Kagome huffed but nonetheless, followed swiftly dragging her yellow pack behind her.

**A/N:** All those people who have put this story on alert, you know who you are! Please review!

**A/N2:** I'm sooooooooo sorry! I have no good excuses but, don't kill me or you won't get a chappie! You can kill me AFTER the story's done! Anyway, sorry about not updating for so long! I think this chappie is a li'l short but the ending point just seemed right. Although, I'm not completely satisfied with this it will do. Oh and I also need a beta coz I probably have a tonne of mistakes I haven't managed to catch.

**Thanks to:** Inuyasha1fan1, Hilda, Panicked Karma, minipower, Twilight-Phantom66 and White Ravyn! Sorry if I missed anyone!


End file.
